


Tender Moments

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series, an outside point of view........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Moments

It was almost unbearably sensuous.

He hadn't even heard the door opening he was so completely engrossed in the occupant of the bed. She hadn't been there when he was admitted but she had heard all about it - **all** of the nursing staff on the floor had!

The short, lean blond man had been at turns violently angry and borderline homicidal swinging to heartbreakingly tender as he forced the emergency medical team to work around him as he determinedly hung onto the dark haired man's hand. He'd even managed to scare Dr Jackson, apparently growling in his face when he had suggested that he should move out of the way and leave the patient with the team. Suffice it to say, it had taken the combined efforts of the two women who followed the gurney in - a short blonde and a petrified looking red-head to get the blond man to let go and let the doctors do their job. According to Sandy on reception, he had stood watching the gurney being wheeled away holding onto the eye patch that belonged to the patient, his face twisted in an agony of fear.

Judging by the patient report, the dark-haired man – Alexander Harris – was actually going to be fine. A blood transfusion, an IV drip and his life signs were perking up considerably. She wasn't stupid – there were enough BBQ fork related incidents in Cleveland that you'd have to be a completely blind idiot to not know about the supernatural element in the town. Hell, she was almost positive she'd dated a demon or two – it actually went a long way to explaining why some of her dates had been so damned weird. But in all her years of nursing, she couldn't recall ever seeing such complete and utter shameless devotion as was obvious in every move the blond man made. 

It was nothing out of the ordinary, not really. It was just – he was so incredibly tender as he gently lifted Alexander's head so that he could slide the elasticated strap into place. He lent over and rained a small shower of kisses on the empty eye socket before carefully placing the eye patch over it, smoothing it into place and making sure it was sited comfortably before moving back. Even after the task was complete, his hand lingered, stroking along Alexander's cheekbone before tracing the slack curve of his lips.

She felt like an intruder, a voyeur witnessing something incredibly intimate and personal, and shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. She didn't want to interrupt but she needed to check his catheter, take his blood pressure, etc. She couldn't quite reconcile the sharp beauty of the blond man's face with the tales of how fierce he had been, although she could well imagine he would be passionate in his defence of his lover. 

“What do you need luv?” The voice was low and mellow and she started, so busy wool-gathering she hadn't registered the fact that the blond man had finally noticed her presence.

“I'm so sorry – I just need to do some quick checks. Don't worry, you don't have to leave the room or anything.” He nodded sharply in response, reaching for the limp hand resting listlessly on the bed.

“He'll be waking up soon.” Half question, half statement but so obviously full of worry.

“Oh definitely. His chart seems fine and I wouldn't be surprised if they let him go home once he's conscious and been checked over.” 

“Good – he doesn't sleep well in beds other than our'n.”

Swiftly going through her checks, she worked around him. As she moved to the foot of the bed to make the appropriate notations on his chart, she saw Alexander begin to stir, his head moving restlessly on the pillow, the once limp hand seeming to automatically grab and hold on tight.

“Spike - “ His voice was low and a little weak and she was momentarily confused by what he had said until the blond man – Spike – instantly leaned over and spoke.

“Here luv. Where else would I be, yeah?” 

Fifteen years she had been a nurse in what she often thought of as a place that must have a direct road to and from hell with some of the things she had seen. She was a hardened veteran but the joy on both of their faces as Spike leaned down and pressed a kiss to cracked lips almost brought a tear to her eye.

“Since he's awake, I'll get the doctor to give him a quick once over.” She kept her voice low and only a brief flicker of a glance from astonishingly blue eyes let her know that she had been heard. She turned once at the doorway, not surprised at all that Spike had sat on the edge of the bed, getting as close to Alexander as he could, one lean, graceful hand carding so gently through sweaty, matted dark curls. The care and love between them made her want to rush home and kiss and hug her children regardless of any protestations; to hold her husband and have him hold her.

Closing the door behind her, she resolved to give them a little time together before sending the doctor through.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
